


The Return of Forgotten Parents

by halfhuman2214



Series: Loner Universe [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Michael just kinda stands there, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Calum, Shit Hits The Fan, his parents show up, i don't think i ever touch on that, like seriously, mikey has ocd, till the end, well he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaels parents show up. As simple as that. </p><p>Need to have read Secret at the least. Moments as well if you really wanna get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is a Tuesday in May. The boys have a rare day where they don't have to do anything, but chill around in their flat, and that's what they were doing. They were playing video games, and waiting for the pizza they had ordered to arrive, when the door bell rung. Michael got up to answer it, grabbing his wallet on the way. He gets the door all the way open before he looks at the person, well people, standing in the doorway and his blood runs cold. He just stands there looking at them, unable to form a proper sentence and the video game noises stop registering. "HEY MIKEY, WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Calum calls. The tanned boy is already getting up from his spot on the couch, the forgotten feeling of worry returning full force. "Mik...?" He stops mid word as he turns towards the entrance. Standing there in the doorway are two people he though he never would see again. Michaels parents.

"Calum darling, look how much you have grown. You and Mikey both." Michaels mother says, reaching out for the pale boy.

Calum pulls a still frozen Michael out of reach. "Don't touch him. You gave up that right." Calum snarls. He vaguely hears the tv get paused.

"Now son, we were dealing with the loss of our child. You wouldn't understand." Michaels father supplies.

"Wouldn't understand? I understand plenty, you still had a son, yet you abandoned him. Barely ever came home." Calum snaps back. 

"We came home." His mother tries.

"To what? Make sure he had enough money and trash the place. Do you know how many times my mum had to calm him down because you messed up the house? Do you know how many nights she lost sleep because she was worried about him. How many vacations we cut short so he wasn't alone. How many birthdays and Christmases we tried to make special so he had something to look forward too. Do you know how many years you have missed? 7 almost 8 years. Where were you?" Calums spits out the words with venom.

"We can explain Calum. If you just take the time to listen then maybe you will see how sorry we are" Michaels father says taking a step in.

"Don't you fucking dare take another step." Ashton growls from next to Calum. Calum doesn't know when Luke or Ashton entered the room, but he is grateful.

"You are far to late to be sorry. You left him, I didn't. You weren't there the first time he didn't stutter, at "graduation", our first concert. You weren't there to pick up the pieces you left behind. I was. We are finally moving on from the disaster you made of his teenage years"

"He stopped stuttering?" His mother asked as his father said. "It couldn't have been that much of a disaster. Look where you are."

"Yes he stopped." Calum addressed Mrs. Cliffird first, then Mr. Clifford. "He grew up feeling unloved and learning how to do things that no teenager should have too. He will probably never wear shorts or anything less then a t-shirt because his way of coping was turning to a blade. I don't want to know how many times called him because I had a gut feeling and it saved his life. I do know that it is more then once. You ruined anychance he had of getting professional help, because I couldn't go to an adult without getting him ripped away from the only people who cared about him. I had to watch as he self destructed before my very eyes for years because he didn't think anything nice of himself. He has spent hours organizing and reorganizing everything from your house, to my house, to the school library, to dressing rooms to a thousand other places that would take forever to name because he needed it to feel normal. To stop him from freaking out. All. Because. Of. You." He pushed the man out the door. "You gave up your chance. Come around here and we will call the cops. We will help him. You will stay away." He shut the door, locking it.

It wasn't two seconds later that Michael unfroze and sobbed into Calums chest. Calum tried to ignore the wet spot forming on his chest, wishing the older boy had no mare tears left to cry for those people. He pulled Michael back into the living room, followed by a very confused Ash and Luke. He realized it was probably the first time they had heard any detail about Michaels life or met his parents. He felt Michael tense up at the doorbell again, and shot Ashton a grateful look when he went and got it. The curly haired boy returned with the pizzas.

Finally feeling Michael calm down after near an hour, he pulled away and looked at the pale boy. His face was red and blotchy and he had that look. The one that Calum knew wouldn't go away unless he gave into his compulsion. "Go ahead. I don't mind. And I'm sure they don't. Especially after that." Michael nodded and left the room. Calums heart broke at the sound of opening cabinets and shuffeling in the kitchen, knowing Michael was removing everything from the cabinets. He hated it when Michael got like this, well he was always like this, but it got worse when he was upset. And Calum wasn't going to let the Cliffords hurt their son anymore.


	2. Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's point of view on what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do the other boys reactions since we haven't had a whole lot of it yet.

Ashton watched Calum get up calling out to Michael before going back to the game with a roll of his eyes. He pauses the game when he hears Calum's visious snarl, his curiosity peaked. He gets up, Luke closely behind him and heads towards the door. He freezes when he sees people standing in the doorway that he only vaguely recognises. "Now son, we were dealing with the loss of our child. You wouldn't understand." The man says.

Ashton winces, Calum had told them early on Michael had had a brother who died suddenly, and his parents didn't handle it well so family talk was off limits with Michael unless Michael himself brought it up. Michael would talk about the other boys family all day. He went on and on about the Hoods, as of they were his own family. Ashton only now realises that the Hoods were his family and that these people in the doorway are Michaels parents. He misses part of the conversation, but when the man moved to take a step in Ashton was across the room. "Don't you fucking dare take another step." Ashton growls from next to Calum. He misses the rest of conversation keeping his eyes glued to a frozen Michael. He doesn't realise the door is shut until Michael is sobbing and Calum is pulling the pale boy into the living room.

Ashton looks at Luke who he suspects knows more then him since he found out about Michael's secret and Michael had told him the reasons behind some of his scars. Luke just looked at Ashton sadly before joining the other two in the living room. Ashton stands there for a moment before going into the living room as well.

The way Michael tenses at the buzzer has Ashton reaching for his own wallet even though it was the paler boys turn to pay for take away. He briefly catches Calum's grateful look. 

In the hour it takes for Calum to calm down Michael, Ashton and Luke had eaten some pizza and gone back to video games, albeit the volume at a much lower level. Calum's words make him look up. "Go ahead. I don't mind. And I'm sure they don't. Especially after that." 

Ashton waits till the Michael is out of the room and he hears shuffling in the kitchen before asking. "What is he doing?"

Calum sighs sadly. "He was diagnosed with OCD a few years back. Mum stepped in as his mum long before we met Luke. When he moved in he told mum all of his insurance stuff. She used it to get him in with that doctor person at the community centre. The only time he told us anything about his meetings is that he had OCD and he didn't want to be medicated. We learned how to cope with it, we had already been doing it for years anyways. That's the first time he has seen his parents in almost a decade. It's no surprise he got set off. He will keep cleaning and reorganising till he feels better." Calum looks sadly to the kitchen. "He hasn't been this bad in years."

Ashton's heart breaks a little more for Michael before he has a thought. "That's why he was at the community centre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also set up for the Michael mad Ashton meeting if I am working on.


	3. Luke

Ever since Michael had willing filled in some gaps that hadn't made sense earlier in their teenage years, Luke has been trying to keep an extra eye out on Michael. One because Calum is only human and he can't catch everything. And two because even if Michael has stopped hurting himself, he still needs the support. He paid no mind to the feeling in his stomach (he wasn't used to it unlike Calum who knew it was a warning) when Michael got up to get the pizza. His interest was piqued when Michael didn't come back and Calum went out to investigate. He wasn't even paying any attention to the game when Ashton paused it, too absorbed in the hatred coming out of Calums mouth. He had never heard him be so mean. He follows Ashton out.

He doesn't recognize the couple in the doorway, but they look a lot like Michael. It hits him like a freight train when he realizes who they are and what them standing there in the door means. He can't see Michael's expression, but he can guess by the stiff stature he holding that he isn't okay with his parents standing there. This must be ripping open healed wounds. 

It all happens so fast. Calum is arguing with Michael's parents. Michael is frozen. Michael's dad tries to step inside. Ashton is by Calums side in a blink of an eye. Michael is frozen. Calum is basically yelling at Michael's parents. Michael is frozen. Luke is frozen too. Calum is threatening the adults and slimming the door in their faces. Michael is crying. Lukes heart is breaking.

It is obvious that Michael was nowhere near ready to see those people again. And Luke doesn't blame him, he was left alone at such a young age in such a vulnerable state by the people who were supposed to protect him. Even without knowing the full story Luke wasn't ready to see them. Calum is holding Michael as he sobs. And from the looks of it, Calum was struggling to keep it together as well. Luke knew he knew all of the story, so seeing Mr. and Mrs. Clifford couldn't be easy on him either.

Luke is barely able to meet Ashton's eyes, knowledge heavy on his mind. He knew the story before this. A good portion of it at least. Ashton had known none of it.

Luke tries to block out Michaels cries, giving the pair on the couch some privacy. He eats some pizza, plays some video games and watches Michael leave the room. He had figured there was something more to Michael when Calum explained the OCD. But it didn't stop the hurt he felt. Michael didn't tell them, didn't want them to know, and Holy shit that is terrible that he has to deal with it.

He nearly runs into Michael on his was to the bathroom, he was entering Michael was leaving. Michael had already organized the kitchen, living room, his bedroom, Calums bedroom, and the bathroom and he had yet to normal out and calm down. He was shaking and mumbling to himself about how there were no other rooms to clean when Luke stops him. "Hey Mikey, if you need to you can go into my room." Luke offers knowing his room wasn't so much of a mess that it would set Michael off like Ashtons would.

Michael is halfway done with Lukes room when he mellows out. He finishes the room before dropping onto the newly made bed exhausted from the days events.


End file.
